Our Love
by BiscuitCrumbs
Summary: This is about the troubles of love and life of Natsu and Lucy face together.
1. Chapter 1

Our Love

Hi guys! Here's *drum roll* Biscuit! XD This is one shots focusing on Natsu and Lucy! I would probably make about 10 or more. There's a poll on my profile if u want check it out:] Credits for Tanya for helping me with the chapter:)

* * *

Natsu felt rage inside of him, as he stared in jealousy. He watched the scene when an ice mage named Gray Fullbuster talking to a cute, busty, blonde mage. The guild was lucky that Juvia went on a mission; otherwise the guild would be flooding.

The dark haired mage skillfully made up jokes so in return Lucy giggled so adorably, enough to make Gray grinned with lightly crimson cheeks.

Natsu eyebrow twitched in annoyance, because HE wanted to make her blush and HE wanted to laugh. Her laugh was like his wake-up call, ringing like bells in his mind.

Mostly, Lucy was his and his alone; the fire mage would never share her to other males.

His excellent hearing caught Gray confessing his heart and love for her.

That's when Natsu snapped, marching his way in complete rage up to the ice alchemist.

Natsu couldn't control his jealousy and literally punched Gray in the face, and watched as Gray felled to the floor with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE HELL"! Gray exclaimed as he cupped his cheek, it would definitely leave a bruise.

"What did you do that for?" the ice mage said obvious annoyance and pain.

Natsu felt anger boiling inside his body.

"BECAUSE I LOVE LUCY" Natsu yelled.

Lucy's chocolate eyes widen and a blush spread on her cheeks as silence flew to the guild.

"N-N-Natsu", the blonde whispered as she got up and put her hand on his tanned cheek. He blushed even more feeling her soft hands on his face.

"I- I- Is i-it true-that y-you l-love m-me", Lucy stammered.

"Yeah I loved you since I met you Luce", the dragon slayer admitted while a blush painted his cheeks.

"So what's your answer Luce"?

Lucy blushed and whispered that she loved him.

Natsu smiled at her cuteness and cupped her porcelain cheeks.

"Luce I can't hear you", the fire mage smirked in a playful manner.

"I- Iove y-you", she whispered more loudly.

"Can't hear you", he breathed out.

She said it again firmly enough for Natsu to hear.

Natsu buried his face in her blonde locks and breathe deeply. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla, his secretly favorite smell.

"Good", meaning that he was happy that she loved him, just like he loved her.

Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and captured her lips, in return Lucy arms were wrapped around his neck.

The guild cheered as the lovers kissed.

The lovers parted for breath and panted.

Gray watched in sadness and made his way up to Natsu.

Seeing Gray coming up to them, the dragon slayer quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy and pulled her away from Gray.

"Relax flame brain", I'm not going to take her.

"But if she cries I will beat the hell out of you", Gray said firmly.

"In that case" Natsu paused.

I would never make her cry the son of Igneel exclaimed.

* * *

1 one shot down 9 to go! send me some of your ideas and i will write about it


	2. Festival Love

**Disclaimer: what makes you think I own fairy tail?** (To all my other stories I haven't done disclaimer)

"Come on Natsu!" the blonde whined.

"Does he always take this long in the mornings", Lucy scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Geez Lucy you're not patient", that's why you don't have no boyfriend a blue feline snickered.

Shut up you blue neko! (Neko means cat) the stellar mage said scowling and angrily yelling at Happy. Happy's horrified face shows that he was scared as hell.

"You're so noisy in the mornings Luce", a pink haired mage fire mage opened the door. He was previously doing his morning routine.

"Natsu lets go were late for the festival", Lucy said pulling on his toned arms.

"Your really excited aren't you Luce", Natsu sighed while the blonde nodded fiercely. They headed out the door and began walking to the festival.

He smiled she was too cute, the way that her chocolate orbs shined and her delicate porcelain face. He just didn't know how Lucy thought of him.

In Lucy's eyes Natsu was freaking sexy, she secretly liked his body. She wanted to run her hands all over his body feeling his muscles.

Wait, she couldn't think of her best friend in a perverted way. They were best friends right?

She shook her head.

Natsu noticed that his blonde friend was awfully quiet.

"Luce are you okay", Natsu said his coal orbs staring intensely in her eyes.

Lucy blushed and looked away from his face

Lucy tried to think of some sort of a lie but couldn't.

Until she saw people dressed in kimonos and she knew they were at the festival.

"Natsu, look at the festival", Lucy eyes sparkled cutely and pointing to the festivities.

Natsu's eyes followed the way she was pointing, and he saw people having a good time.

Once they got to the entrance a girl and boy standing dressed in kimonos. The female had black short hair with gray eyes and the male had blue hair with matching eyes.

The female gestured Lucy to a door that said female dressing room.

The male did the same to Natsu and Happy but they went to the male dressing room.

Lucy's eyes widen when she saw many patterns of kimonos and squealed when she saw the perfect one. She picked the one that was a solid red with gorgeous flowers and black trimmings.

The blonde changed into her kimono and summoned Cancer to do her hair.

Natsu and Happy felt their eyes popped out of their sockets when they saw exquisite kimonos arranged to perfection.

The fire mage scattered around the room until a kimono caught his eye.

It was a solid black and had a white belt tied around the waist.

Natsu quickly grabbed it and went inside a changing room.

Happy on the other hand found a male doll lying on the floor, wearing a kimono that had a blue color with yellow fish.

His mouth watered and quickly grabbed it of the doll and changed quickly. It perfectly fitted the blue feline.

Natsu came out of the room and saw Happy ogling the fish on his kimono.

He chuckled to himself and ushered Happy outside the door.

When they went outside both of their jaws dropped.

There was Lucy in her beautiful glory.

She had on a kimono with flowers; it hugged her curves and her hair was done to perfection.

It made males ogling with blushes on their faces.

Natsu had a dark blush that can clearly be seen from far away.

Happy flew over to Lucy and hugged her chest saying that he missed her.

Lucy was startled when something hugged her, she look down and smiled knowing it was Happy.

She gathered him in her arms and noticed Natsu staring at her with a blush painted his tanned cheeks.

Lucy blushed and walked over to him and dragged him to a vendor with mitarashi dango.

She ordered 3 skewers and the person nodded working on it right away.

After 2 minutes later their dango was finished.

The minute that Happy and Natsu got their dango…. They gobbled it up quickly, doing a miracle of not choking.

Lucy on the other hand savored the sweetness of the treat. In the corner of her eye she saw Natsu's eyes fixed on her dango.

She sighed and pointed her skewer to his mouth.

Natsu took a bite and noticed sticky lip gloss

Then he realized that was an indirect kiss.

He blushed and quickly turned away.

Lucy noticed this and looked at him curiously, and then she finally figures it out. She had shared an indirect kiss with Natsu. Her best friend, wait they were best friends right?

She heard snickering behind her and immediately recognized the voice.

"Lucy likes Natsu", the cat said.

"Shut up Happy", the blonde said angrily.

"Hey Luce", the fire mage said staring into the clouds.

"Yeah Natsu", the blonde said following his eyes to the puffy white clouds.

"I love you", the dragon slayer admitted with a blush staining his cheeks.

Lucy stared at him with wide eyes blushing madly.

I Iove y-you t-too Natsu", the blonde stammered.

Natsu caught this and smirked and leaned down and captured her lips to hers.

After a few minutes they went home together their hands clasped together tightly.

Sorry if the ending was terrible i am running of ideas .


End file.
